fantasy_forest_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HuckBellery/Animal Types TEST
__TOC__ Animals in Fantasy Forest Story are classified by their types. These types determine the kinds of Habitats that an animal can live in, affect the kinds of offspring that a pair of animals can produce together in the Breeding Garden, and act as key factors during matches in the Battlegrounds or The Arena. Type behaviors Types can be classified with different breeding behaviors. For this wiki's purposes, we will refer to the behaviors as Basic, Mixed, Complex, Unbreedable and Special. Below is a list of types and their corresponding behaviors. Basic types These types do not have any special properties and act as expected during animal breeding. Each basic type has a pure standard animal in the Market that is available for coins instead of gems. The following chart lists pure basic type animals that can be bought directly from the Market with coins. Mixed types Mixed types, like basic types, do not alter the breeding outcome in any way. The only thing that differentiates mixed types from basic types is the fact that pure standard animals of mixed types can be created by combining other types.Currently, the only mixed type is Dark, and it's standard animal is the Skyger. To create a standard animal of the Dark type, one parent must contribute Fire while the other parent must contribute Water during breeding. The types must come directly from the parents with pure types. Complex types The Complex type animals haves special rules while breeding. First you have to breed two Minor Animals using parents with required components. For those animals the special element is mainly ignored and has one component. Minor animals can be used to get the proper Main Animal. While breeding them you may get other results, for more informations visit Breeding Calculator or individual pages. Complex types animals can only be bred during the limited time. Then you can't use them as parents in Breeding Garden. Below is a list of all Complex types and their Minor and Main animals. Unbreedable types Unbreedable types are special types of animals that can't be put in Breeding Garden as a parents and can't appear as a breeding result. Most of Unbreedable type animals come from World Events or expanding. Below is a list of the current Unbreedable types and their standard Animals. Special types Special types do not follow any pre-defined patterns and are taken on a case-by-case basis. 'Treasure' The Treasure type cannot be used in or appear as a result of breeding. Treasure Animals produce gems instead of coins as income. Treasure types animals can't be bred and must be purchased with gems. Players may only own one of each Treasure Animal per account. (need confirmation) Below is a list of the current Treasure Type Animals. 'Legendary' The Legendary type interacts in special ways with the type pool. For more information about this type, check the Breeding Calculator and Crystal Unicorn page. The Legendary type's standard animal, the Crystal Unicorn, can be bred if the type pool contains any four distinct types. For this purpose, Complex types are counted only once by the original type, not by it's components. Below is a list of the current Legendary Type Animals. Notes *Animals of the Legendary type are often referenced as the "Crystal" or "Gemstone" animals. *Animals of the Space type are referenced as the "Extra-terrestrial animals" in the description of the Space Place. *Animals of the Lucky type are referenced as the "St. Paddy's Day animals" in the description of the Eire Shire. *Complex type animals are entirely limited. It is possible to be unable to breed any animals of a particular type if the type is currently not available. *Two separate Complex types are built from combining Fire and Earth: Valentines and Music. Category:Blog posts